


Коварный план

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У Дракулы, вообще, были хорошие отношения с братьями. Он относился к ним, как… как к братьям.Единственное, что он никогда не вспоминал и никому не советовал — это первый поход в лагерь. Тогда Дракула сильно нервничал и боялся, что проспит.
Kudos: 2





	Коварный план

У Дракулы, вообще, были хорошие отношения с братьями. Он относился к ним, как… как к братьям.  
Единственное, что он никогда не вспоминал и никому не советовал — это первый поход в лагерь. Тогда Дракула сильно нервничал и боялся, что проспит.  
В один момент к нему вошли Иван и Александр — два полных позорного задора подростка-вампира. Дракула тогда только-только лёг спать.  
— Вставай, Драк, в лагерь опоздаешь! — давясь смехом, проорали озорники.  
Естественно, Дракула подскочил, как ошпаренный.  
И тут настал полный эпик.  
— Мы пошутили! — заржали подростки и умчались от греха подальше.  
Этот день Дракула возненавидел всеми фибрами своей души.


End file.
